Won't say I'm in love
by NerdGirl123
Summary: Dean is in denial of his love for Castiel. Can his family (Ellen, Jo, Bobby and Sam) help him admit it to himself, the world and maybe even Cas? Based off the song, Won't say I'm in love, from "Hercules" Please review :) Mainly fluff


**Hello world. This short fic is based off the song, 'I won't say I'm in love' from Hercules (I love that film). Dean is quite AU, but let me know what you think in a review. - NerdGirl123**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural. Still don't own Hercules_

The bottle of beer released a satisfactory hiss as Sam opened it and passed it on to Dean. He opened another three, one each for Ellen, Jo and Bobby, and then finally one for himself. Taking a large gulp of the refreshing liquid, he turned once again to face his older brother.

Dean was studying the case file with ferocious intensity. They had been tracking a vampire nest in Oklahoma, when they realised that what they were tracking, definitely weren't vamps. It was then that they had called in for reinforcements to help identify the mystery monsters. Sam was glad that he had managed to convince Dean to call Bobby, Ellen and Jo. It was nice to just sit and have a beer with his crazy, adopted family, even if only for one night.

His happy musings were interrupted by Ellen's commanding, yet motherly voice asking Dean, "So Dean, how's your angel?"

Dean choked up the mouthful of beer he had just been about to swallow, and stared incredulously at Ellen with wide eyes. "Excuse me?" He said quietly, "My what?"

"Your angel? Castiel? Come on dumbass, how many angels do we know?" Jo said rolling her eyes at Dean's apparent confusion.

"I don't know what you mean Ellen. Cas isn't my anything." Dean said averting his eyes and blushing slightly.

Bobby sighed loudly before taking a swig of beer and continuing, "Boy, who do ya think you're kiddin'? You may be able to lie to police sheriffs and morticians, but you can't lie to your family."

Dean lifted his head and looked directly at Bobby. "I don't know what you're talking about Bobby. I'm not lying about anything."

Ellen stood up and walked over to where Dean was sitting. Standing behind his chair she lay a hand gently onto his shoulder. "Honey, we all know what you're feeling. We can see right through your act. You don't have to try to keep it hidden anymore Dean."

Dean put his head in his hands and sighed. He stayed in that position for a few minutes, until Sam asked, "Dean, you okay?" No answer came for another few minutes until Dean muttered. "I don't love him."

"Who are you trying to convince," Jo asked, "us or yourself?" She looked over at Sam for support in the matter.

"It's okay Dean, We don't mind who you fall in love with." Sam told his brother. Dean looked up at Sam in defiance, a scowl drawn across his face.

"I don't love him Sammy. I don't do love. Not after... Well not after 8th grade." He said before turning back to his neglected beer, leaving Sam looking sadly at him in understanding.

"What happened in 8th grade?" Ellen enquired.

Without looking up from his beer, Dean told them the extremely brief version, "Let's just say I had a bad experience with a guy when I first came out as Bi-sexual. And I definitely won't be making that mistake again, been there done that, and I definitely won't be making it for some angel with cute blue eyes. Nope. Nobody is worth the aggravation." Dean's rough voice was hard but tinged with sadness.

Sam shook his head in exasperation. "C'mon Dean, that's ancient history, you need to move on with your life now. You need to try and let yourself be happy. We know that he's the earth and heaven to you! Just admit that you're in love with the friggen angel in the trench coat!"

"No." Dean scowled. "No way in hell, because I'm not. Or I won't be soon. Whatever." He grumbled before slouching down into the old, moth-bitten sofa.

Jo frowned at the stubborn man, and decided to try another tactic to get him to admit his feelings. "Deano, I'm hardly ever with you, but when I am, I always know who you're thinking of. I see the way your eyes light up when you see his dark hair, and bright blue eyes. I see the way your footsteps get lighter when he smiles at you. If I can see it, I know you can too."

Dean stood up and looked at his family in frustration. "You do realise how stupid you sound don't you? Stop it with all this chick flick stuff. It's creepin' me out." He downed the rest of his beer and made his way over to the fridge to get another, only to be stopped by Bobby.

"Now look here ya idjit," Bobby growled menacingly, "you keep on denying ya feelings then, but none of us are buying any of your crap. Act like a man and admit it to yourself."

Dean looked at Bobby and again said, "Get off my case, and read my lips. I. Am. Not. In. Love." He moved past Bobby and grabbed another beer which he quickly opened and drank in one.

Sam looked at Ellen in defeat; Dean obviously wasn't having any of their meaningful conversation tonight. "Okay then Dean, whatever you say. Maybe we were wrong; maybe you don't have any feelings for Cas. If you did then we wouldn't mind - We would be happy for you. But hey, like you said, you don't. But we were just looking out for you. You're my brother, and we're you're family, we were just doing what a family is supposed to do." Sam finished with a small smile.

Dean frowned at his shoes. "Maybe...I could perhaps, be a tiny bit in love with Cas. Possibly." He murmured softly. The hunters grinned at Dean's hesitant confession.

"Finally!" Jo exclaimed as she engulfed Dean in a hug. "So when are you going to tell Castiel?" she asked with a wink.

"Tell me what?"

The hunters all turned to the corner of the room in shock, standing there was Castiel, looking as angelic as ever. Dean blushed as his friends smirked at him, but he walked over to Castiel nonetheless. Taking his hand he guided him over to the motel door. "Come on Cas, let's go for a walk. There's something I need to tell you."


End file.
